


Unexpected

by YoImPhanAF



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoImPhanAF/pseuds/YoImPhanAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is having just your usual live show when he gets a call from the adoption agency</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and then cried, sorry if im a bad writer this is just too cute not to write

"Hi guys, how are you?" Dan asks the chat as he swings back and forth from his chair. He knows he should really stop this seeing as he fell off of it ten times.  
The chat automatically starts going crazy. People write good, bad or just send him lama stickers. Dan giggles at one of the comments. "I woke up in a pool of blood. That sounds terrifying." Dan says. He then laughs realizing that the girl is just on her period. "Glad i don't have to go through that once a month." Dan laughs.  
Dan whistles the tune to Jarrstic Park and looks through the messages. It has been a pretty uneventful week so the live show isn't going to be too amazing.  
"The pillow is back, says IEatCherios. What pillow. I don't know what your talking about." Dan knowingly smirks. Haru is back.  
Some people ask for Phil as always and Dan is always tempted to roll his eyes but he doesn't. He continues whistling.  
"Movie recommendations? Hmm, uh big hero 6. Hashtag Spon." Dan jokes. Dan racks his brain on what happened since last week. It was mostly quite a quiet week. Nothing crazy going on. Him and Phil finally had a bit time to themselves without work involved, cuddled a lot more... as well as.. other things. Dan quickly takes his mind to the chat. Everyone is telling him to get a dog. Dan laughs.  
"I feel like you guys want me to get a dog as much as i want to get a dog." Dan laughs and the chat explodes with "just get a dog already." he laughs since phil doesn't want a dog. Phil wants a child. Well, him and Phil want a child. For the past two months they have bugged the shit out of adoption agencies and with their lack of privacy careers, it is very hard for them to adopt. Especially since they aren't even technically "out" yet. But come on, do they even need to come out? They live together, go on dates, go on vacations. Sure Dan sometimes stretches the truth because he gets this fear about really giving something away, and for a few seconds No-Homo Howell takes over but apart from that- its quite obvious Dan and Phil are not going their separate ways.. ever.  
Dan continues replying to the chat when suddenly his phone rings. "Rude." he mumbles and sees who is calling. His breath hitches as he realizes it is the adoption agency. They have been waiting for a call for two weeks now and Dan just doesn't even care anymore. He is too hyped on emotions to care. This might be the phone call that makes him a father. He forgets about the chat and picks up the phone frantically.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Sylvia from the adoption agency. Am i speaking to Dan Howell?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Well, i am glad to be the one to tell you that you and Phil Lester are going to be fathers of a beautiful baby girl." Dan's heart stops. His mind starts going in circles. His eyes tear up. He can't believe this is happening. He calls out for Phil to come into the room.  
Phil rushes in and is taken back by Dan's crying.  
"Its from the adoption agency." He tells Phil and Phil breaks down in hysterics as well.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry- i just need a moment" Dan chokes out the words. Dan goes up towards Phil and hugs Dan tightly. "We are going to be fathers." Dan cries into Phil's shoulder.  
He picks up the phone again. "Sorry, its just all so emotional." Dan laughs with tears still in his eyes. "No problem, I am so very glad that i can share this news to you. Stop by tomorrow and you can see her, there will be lots of paperwork but don't worry about it for now. Congratulations."  
Dan cries out a thank you and hangs up. "Were going to be fathers!" Dan almost yells. He hugs Phil tighter than ever. Phil hugs Dan back when he notices the fact that younow is still on.  
"Uh Dan?"  
"Yeah." Dan sobs.  
"Weren't you doing a live show?"  
Dan's eyes go wide and then he realizes he doesn't care. He is going to be a father. They are going to be fathers. Let the shippers make of this what they want.  
"Yeah, I think I still am." He laughs. Phil looks a bit anxious and slowly backs away from Dan not knowing how to react or what to do.  
They both awkwardly go back to the chat.  
"Well.. I guess we can't cover this one up with a No-Homo Howell." Dan laughs a little bit and Phil flicks him. "Ow." Dan laughs and flicks his husband back.  
The chat stopped working since it probably broke and all they can see in the chat box is aklsjdfhaklsjdfhaslkjdfh written over and over.  
Dan doesn't really care though. He doesn't look at the chat.  
"Well, I"m not going to really say anything other than, Phan is real. You can all go home now. Bye internet. You might not hear from us for a while." Dan smiles into the camera and logs off. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't care about the nerve racking situation of coming out, or that the secret that they kept so well hidden is coming to surface. Instead he looks at Phil and can't even begin to phantom how lucky he is. They are going to be the best fathers ever.


End file.
